


The Violet Plan

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Black and Blue and Blue and Black [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also has a friendship with his generals, Gen, Lotor does Science, this takes place in Blue verse BTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lotor finds himself in possession of functional Altean technology, and is enjoying the progression of his plans.Set in the background of chapter 16 of Blue to Black





	The Violet Plan

**Author's Note:**

> There's more than one hint to future chapter developments in this one, peeps. Not sure I can get the next chapter over and done before the final season drops, so until the new season (and next chapter), enjoy a peek into Lotor's mind as he plots and plans in Blue!verse

In all the kilopheebs Lotor has been alive, never did he have the chance to hold in his hands Altean tech that was so pristine. That it was _functional_ as well made it far beyond the bounds of Lotor's imagination. The last time he had held anything Altean in his hands was almost two decapheebs ago, on Pollux.

But this tracker was nothing like what Lotor had had on Pollux. It looked like it was new, the circuitry connecting the sliver of Balmeran crystal to the converters was divine, and Lotor knew that he would swoon if he could. This was a treasure, and was one that he would be keeping close, would be studying in great detail for many quintants to come.

That it came from Voltron, however, and that it had been broadcasting his location, was something that Lotor did not like. The notion of anyone, much less anyone remotely under the attention of his father or the witch, rankled Lotor. And terrified him.

“Well?” Ezor peered over Lotor's shoulder, glancing from the device to Lotor and back. Under the magnifying goggles, Lotor could see every scale on her skin, and the way they shimmered ever so slightly in the light. “What's the verdict?”

“Altean design is incredible,” Lotor concluded, straightening up. He reached up, pulling away at the magnifying goggles. “The condensers are dated, of course, and the efficiency can be much improved, but the functionality is incredible. Initial findings shows that the shortwave bursts we were picking up were from the energy output, not the tracker itself.”

“Really?” Ezor frowned, tilting her head so she could stare at the tracker in distaste. “That seems... Zethrid, what word am I looking for?”

“Bad?” Zethrid offered, picking up an inactive solder and poking at the wiring. “Even I can tell this is really old. The model 84s we're producing have better wiring than this hunk of junk. Where do half of these even go?”

“Yeah, Altean stuff seems stupidly complicated.” Ezor paused. “No offense, Lotor.”

“None taken.” Truth be told, Lotor agreed. While Altean engineering had an elegance to it, and was far beyond what even the Empire had in terms of crystal-powered technology, it had a number of extra features to it that felt purely for the visual aesthetic than for the practical. “In any event, this provides a great advantage for us. Now we can move forward with Project Empty Sky.”

“That hole?” Zethrid perked up. “You think this can get us an in on that?”

“Having a functional Altean beacon means we can now fix the inactive one there.” Lotor grinned, all tooth and claw, and it was matched on his generals. “Moreover, Voltron cannot dismiss the sudden appearance of an Altean distress beacon. Especially not the princess.”

“What will they do?” Ezor shared a look with Zethrid, the same one that Lotor knew meant he was keeping things from them. “And how do you know that Voltron will go in?”

“Thaceryx.” Lotor's grin fell away, hackles loosening as it turned into something smarter. “No matter that all of Voltron didn't enter the atmosphere, that the Red and Black Lions were more than willing to rush in without knowing all the details of the environment means that they are capable of taking risks. Plus, I have studied their initial assault on central command. Voltron _will_ go in if they believe Alteans are in danger.”

“I've seen that security footage.” Zethrid shivered, but whether it was out of interest or fear Lotor couldn't quite tell. He figured it was a mixture of both. “Emperor Zarkon took on the Red Lion, barehanded, and he held the advantage the entire time.”

“Zarkon's advantage was in wielding the Black Bayard,” Lotor gently corrected. “And in the quintessence that witch has used to augment him. While we do not have the same... _advantages_ ,” Lotor spat the word like it was Quiluntian poison, “the quintessence we use is far more potent, and the outcome, should Voltron succeed in gaining us that ships contents, will allow us an unfathomable advantage when the time for the Kral Zera shall come.”

“And if Voltron doesn't succeed?” Zehtrid asked, setting down the solder. “What will we do?”

“If Voltron fails to remove the ship, then we will have no choice but to use brute force.” Lotor glanced down, morose. He _hated_ the idea of destroying anything Altean, with all the passion of a thousand supernovae, but knew that it would be necessary, if it came to that. Voltron was his second to last resort, and while the witch with all her magics could potentially gain him the comet, Lotor would rather see the universe destroyed before seeing her wield the comet.

Already Lotor would have to give in the Zaiforge cannon, to keep her off of his scent. He knew that she would be too distracted implementing its existence into her machinations to try to enforce those very same machinations upon him.

To that end, Lotor never wished to see what Haggar could do, if in possession of a transdimensional comet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of the talk about Thaceryx (because the plan worked fully there), this is exactly what Black!verse Lotor is up to. 
> 
> Also if this ends up foreshadowing Haggar piloting Sincline in s8 I will cry


End file.
